


Get Down!

by Mollipop12345



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollipop12345/pseuds/Mollipop12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Simon Masrani crash lands in the Aviary the pterodactyl's see an escape root, after being caged up for so long they're angry, anyone they see is a target. Especially the red head standing on the edge of the cliff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down!

"Get Down!"  
Claire can hear the shear panic in his voice as he yells for her, begs her, to follow. But she doesn't, she can't move, her muscles are rigid and her joints have locked into place.  
Maybe it's because of the scene she had just witnessed, her boss and friend, Simon Masrani, spiralling uncontrollably to his death, or the 50 pterodactyl's heading straight for her, her red hair like a beacon.

She can see they're coming straight for her, but she's frozen, fear running through her veins like ice. It's only when her arm is jolted backwards, and she's met by Owen's fearful eyes she realises how much danger they're in. She needs to get out this situation. Claire turns and runs, following the footsteps of the soldier in front of her, but his long strides propel him forward and into the trees, she struggles to catch up to him as her heels sink into the mud. She's not fast enough and she knows what's coming next. 

Sharp claws grab her shoulders and the next thing she knows her feet can no longer touch the ground...  
Claire does the first thing she can think of and screams.  
"Owen!" His head whips round and his eyes widen at the sight before him.  
It's not the situation that causes the twisting in his heart, it's the terrified look on her face. She's always so calm, so collected, but now with tears forming a glossy case over her eyes, as she rises higher every second up into the trees, he can tell she is not worried about her own life but her nephews.  
What if this is what happened to them? Are they still alive? What if I'm the reason Zach and Gray die? Will Karen ever trust me again?  
While Claire's distracted with a thousand questions blurring together in her mind, Owen doesn't waste a second, without hesitation he grabs his shotgun from the grass and once he knows he has got a clear shot, that has got zero chance of hitting Claire, he pulls back on the trigger. 

The shot ricochet throughout the trees, causes birds to jump out of their branches and stunning the environment to silence. Claire is shaken from her jumbled mind by the deafening sound of the gunshot, and the release of pressure from her shoulders. Then the sensation of falling was all too real, an unconscious squeal escapes her lips, and she's sure she'll hit the cold, muddy, ground of the forest. She squeezes her eyes tightly shut as if it'll stop the pain about to come, she braces herself for an impact that never came.

As soon as Owen fired the shot he threw his gun into the long grass aimlessly; he was never going to let her fall. Instead of the cold, hard, forest floor Claire lands safely in Owen's strong arms. She knows as long as she's with him nothing and nobody will ever hurt her.

They both end up lying on the ground, staring into each other's eyes. Owen reaches his hand up to wipe a stray tear from her cheek and let's it just rest there. Claire doesn't understand why she does, but she leans into his touch before burying her head into his chest and letting the tears flow, she had seen so much death today, and it was all because she couldn't control what was going on. She had let people die.

"You okay?" Owen's gentle voice breaks the silence, he knows it's a pointless question because he knows that she's blaming herself for everything. "It's not your fault, ya know?" 

Although, he doesn't get much of a response he knows he said something right because Claire stops crying and pulls her head up to look at him.

"I know it's not, but it still feels like I killed-" Her voice breaks as she notices scratches appearing on Owen's face, like claw marks. And she scrambles to a sitting position as she notices blood seeping out of his shirt. The claw marks out his face start bleeding, quite a lot and his breathing becomes erratic, sweat beginning to form on his forehead. With a weak arm he lifts his hand up and points a shaky finger at Claire.

"Y..you" His voice laboured and barely above a whisper, but Claire hears them loud and clear.  
She lets out a small whimper and says to herself  
"I k..killed you". She can't watch Owen die in front of her so she stands up on her shaky legs and takes a painful step away from the man she didn't think possible to love, tears already falling from her emerald eyes. However she doesn't get any further as a hand shoots out and grabs her ankle, it pulls her down. Claire lets out an involuntary scream that's muffled by her being suffocated, by a lacerated, mutilated and scarred...Owen? 

No. No, she thought. This isn't real, this isn't happening! "Owen, please, it's me" she pleaded as she tried to escape his iron grasp.  
"Get Down!" He growled.

**Author's Note:**

> So, let me know what you think, I will be doing another chapter (maybe more) so don't worry if you're a bit confused about the ending... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
